


Freedom of the Seas

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruise Ships, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Gabrielle meets Xena on a cruise. When mistaken for a couple, they go along with it in order to get discounts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on otpdisaster: “Your OTP meeting each other on a cruise and pretending to be a couple in order to get discounts on all couple events (massages, dinners, etc).”

Gabrielle lay down on a deck chair, popped her sunglasses on, and sighed. This was the first afternoon of the cruise, and she had no complaints so far – everything had been brilliant and novel, a perfect opportunity to relax, although relaxing wasn’t what she was here for – she was here to see some new things and research her book. If she had time, she might even get some writing done. But right now, clad in a bikini and sipping juice as the sun warmed her, her thoughts had nothing to do with writing. She closed her eyes.

“Is this seat taken?” a deep, feminine voice asked, startling her from her doze.

She didn’t move. “No, you go right ahead.”

“Thanks.” The woman lay back on the chair beside Gabrielle’s and fell silent. Gabrielle assumed she was asleep, and finished her juice before resettling on the chair for her nap.

Gabrielle was woken some time later by someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes.

“Sorry to bother you,” the woman was saying, “but you’re getting sunburnt.”

Gabrielle looked down at herself and couldn’t tell. She whipped off her sunglasses and yep, her skin was getting pink. She groaned. “Thanks for waking me up,” she told the woman who, now she looked at her, was rather striking with her black hair, blue eyes, and red one-piece. “I’d better go inside. Do you know if you can buy sunscreen anywhere?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you,” the woman grinned.

“Thanks.”

Gabrielle got to her feet and followed the stranger inside the ship to a shop that sold personal items such as toiletry products. She found a row of sunscreens and began picking up different products to examine. The woman she’d met by the pool stood beside her; Gabrielle could feel her heat.

“Hi, how are you today?” A girl in light blue uniform approached them. “Would you lovely ladies like some massage vouchers? It’s 20% off a full body massage.”

Gabrielle smiled. “I’d love to.”

“Great!” The girl handed them the vouchers. “All the info’s on there. Have a nice time!”

Gabrielle and the strange woman at her side thanked the girl as she walked off. Gabrielle decided on a sunscreen, picked up an after-sun spray, and brought them to the counter. The price was higher than expected, but since she was kind of on holiday and she _did_ need these products, she paid without comment.

Outside the shop entrance, she stopped to look at the massage vouchers. “Oh,” she said, glancing at the woman from the pool.

“What is it?”

“It’s for a couples massage.” Gabrielle blinked. “Did she think we were… you know…”

“Must have.” The woman from the pool grinned. “We could still turn up.”

“Well…”

“Massages are expensive, and imagine how nice it would be to have a massage on a cruise ship.”

“Okay, you’ve twisted my arm.” Gabrielle laughed. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Xena.”

“I’m Gabrielle. Nice to meet you, Xena.” Gabrielle held out her hand.

Grinning, Xena shook the proffered hand. “Likewise, Gabrielle. It’ll be an honour pretending to be a couple with you.”

* * *

The ship hit choppy waters late in the evening, after sunset and after Gabrielle had retired to her cabin after dinner. The ship’s rocking made her stomach churn, and she flopped on the bed and lay there, focussing on her breathing. It didn’t help.

Still feeling nauseous, she forced herself up from the bed, grabbed her purse, and went to buy some motion sickness pills. On her way out of the shop, clutching the container, she almost walked straight into someone. She looked up. “Xena!”

Xena smiled. “Hey, Gabrielle, just the person I wanna see.”

“Yeah?” Gabrielle’s heart did _not_ do a little skip at either the smile or the thought of this beautiful woman wanting to see her.

“Yeah. I’d like to get to know the person I’m going to be pretend to be in a relationship with.” Xena’s tone was light, casual.

“Makes sense,” replied Gabrielle, hoping she wasn’t too quick to agree. “Do you want to go somewhere to talk?”

“Sure. My cabin?” Xena suggested.

Gabrielle’s eyebrows shot up. “Now?”

“Why not?” Xena’s eyes seemed to be daring her.

“Okay,” she squeaked.

And that was how she ended up swallowing a seasickness pill in Xena’s cabin, a single room identical to hers. “Are you doing this cruise on your own, or with family or friends?” she asked.

Xena was sitting on the bed, taking off her shoes. “I’m here on my own. You?”

“Same. It’s kind of research for a book I’m doing.”

Xena raised her eyebrows. “You’re a writer?”

Gabrielle nodded. “I write fiction, but with interesting settings. This book’s about a waitress working on cruise ships.”

“That sounds interesting. I’d like to read it someday.” Xena patted the bed for Gabrielle to join her.

Gabrielle sat at the other end of the bed. “You can get a signed copy.”

“I’d love that.”

“So what do you do, Xena?” Gabrielle kicked off her shoes.

“It’s… complicated.”

“What, are you a secret agent or something?” Gabrielle laughed.

Xena looked at her without blinking.

Gabrielle’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding!”

Xena burst out laughing. “I’m kidding. I’m military, but it is kind of secret.”

“That’s just as intriguing, you know.”

“Hmm.”

They fell silent for, not know what to say since Xena didn’t seem willing to share anything about her work. Something had been niggling at Gabrielle though, and she had to ask, “Are you seeing anyone?”

Xena’s eyes widened.

At Xena’s surprise, Gabrielle hurried to explain, “It’s just, it would be weird pretending we’re together if you’re already with someone, and I don’t want it to be weird. Not that pretending to be a couple with someone you’ve just met isn’t weird, but I’d just like to eliminate all possible weirdness, you know?”

Xena chuckled. “You’re cute when you ramble. But no, I’m single. I assume you are too?”

“Yep. Men, who needs ’em?” Gabrielle declared; a test. She’d broken up with the man her parents expected her to marry six months ago, and was enjoying the freedom of no expectations.

“Er, right.”

Gabrielle’s heart sank a little at Xena’s obvious discomfort. _Please like girls!_ she thought. That got her wondering – would Xena have suggested they pretend to be a couple if she didn’t like girls? Or would not liking girls make it easier for Xena to pretend to be in a relationship with her? _Change the subject_ , her brain suggested.

“So, are you on this cruise for a holiday?” she asked. “Or is it some super-secret military thing?”

Xena tapped the side of her nose. “That would be telling.”

“Alright, keep your secrets,” Gabrielle groaned.

Xena smirked.

They continued to talk for another half an hour before Gabrielle felt there were too many awkward silences between answers and the next questions. “I should get back to my cabin,” she said. “This has been great, but I need my beauty sleep, you know?”

“Yeah, sure. Wait, do you wanna swap phone numbers?”

Gabrielle’s eyes snapped to Xena. _She’s asking for my number? Help!_ She smiled, and hoped it looked casual instead of excited. “Sure.”

They handed each other their phones and put in their numbers. Xena handed Gabrielle’s back to her. “Thanks.”

Gabrielle stuffed her phone back in her bag. “See you tomorrow then.” They’d booked the massage for just after lunch.

“See ya.” Xena lazed back on her bed and waved Gabrielle off.

* * *

At 1:45 the next afternoon, Gabrielle walked down to the massage parlour with the voucher in one hand and her phone in the other, in case Xena was late. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, but her heart still beat like crazy. She got there a little early, and stood just inside the entrance, gazing around her at the posters on the walls and the products – oils and moisturisers – on a shelf. Xena arrived a minute later.

“Hey,” Xena greeted her, and pulled her in for a quick hug. “Just getting into character,” she whispered.

Gabrielle needed a few seconds to recover. “Hi! How are you?”

“I’m great. Listen,” Xena lowered her voice, “it’ll look a bit weird if we split the cost, so how about one of us pays the total and then the other pays her back? I got cash out.”

“Good idea,” Gabrielle agreed. “I’ve only got my credit card. So I’ll pay and you pay me half later?”

“Okay.”

Just then, the receptionist approached them. “Hi, are you ladies the two o’clock?”

Gabrielle and Xena exchanged glances. “Yep.”

“Great, come through here.” The receptionist opened a door and ushered them through.

Five minutes later, Gabrielle was lying naked on a massage table getting her back rubbed with an oil the masseuse said was good for sunburn. She turned her head to glance at Xena, who was on an adjacent table with her eyes closed and her face peaceful. Gabrielle smiled, watching her. Xena always had a guarded expression – even when she smiled she was somewhat reserved – and Gabrielle was pleased that Xena could relax if the situation called for it.

The masseuse hit a knot in Gabrielle’s neck and she groaned. Xena’s eyelids fluttered open and Gabrielle found herself gazing into Xena’s blue eyes. Xena’s lip curled. Then Xena closed her eyes and moaned. Gabrielle didn’t take her eyes off her, and when Xena looked across the space between the tables, Gabrielle smiled this time, trying to ignore the tightening between her legs at the sight of Xena in pleasure.

Before long, however, Gabrielle was so relaxed that her eyelids grew heavy and she could no longer resist the call of sleep. Her breathing slowed and she grew unconscious of everything except the masseuse’s soothing hands on her body.

She slept.

Too soon, someone was shaking her awake. “Gabrielle,” sang Xena. “Gabrielle! Wakey wakey.”

The massage had finished. “Too soon to get back to reality,” Gabrielle mumbled.

“I know,” Xena sympathised. “But there’s another couple booked.”

 _“Another” couple? Oh, right._ Gabrielle groaned. “Jus’ gimme a moment, sweetie.”

When she psyched herself up to opening her eyes and sitting up, she noticed Xena watching her with a twinkle in her eye. “Sweetie?” Xena mouthed.

Gabrielle shrugged. “Lez go an’ pay.”

Xena helped her stand, and once she’d dressed she leaned on Xena as they walked back to reception, enjoying Xena’s arm around her waist.

The receptionist told them a number and Gabrielle frowned.

“That’s you, darling.” Xena nudged her.

Gabrielle shook her head to clear it. “Of course, sorry.” She got out her card and paid. When the transaction had gone through, she thanked the receptionist and walked out of the parlour with Xena at her side.

They strolled down the strip mall, and Xena halted, somehow causing Gabrielle to trip. Xena caught her. “Look,” she said, pointing at a poster. “Dinner, 7 o’clock, discounts for couples.”

Gabrielle squinted at the poster, then glanced at Xena, who glanced back at her. “Are you suggesting…?”

“Why not?” Xena grinned.

* * *

That evening, Gabrielle put on her little black dress and heels, thankful she’d brought them after all, as she’d come this close to deciding she wouldn’t need them. She put up her hair in a bun and looked in the mirror. She rifled through her make up bag, searching for the right lipstick. She settled on a very light pink.

There was a knock at her cabin door.

“Coming!” she yelled, and finished applying her make up before striding over to the door and opening it. She froze when she saw Xena standing there in a black dress that showed off her strong-looking legs.

“Good evening.” Xena took off an imaginary hat and bowed.

“H-hi,” Gabrielle stuttered. She couldn’t take her eyes off Xena’s red lips.

“You ready?” Xena’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Yep. Just a sec.” Gabrielle ran to the table in her cabin and grabbed her purse. “Let’s go,” she announced when she returned to the door.

They got in the lift at the end of the corridor and took it down to the level with all the restaurants. When they were a few metres away from their designated Greek restaurant, Gabrielle reached out and held Xena’s hand.

Xena glanced at her in surprise, and she explained, “We’ll have to really convince them we’re together. We have to go all out for this, otherwise they’ll think we’re just trying to get a discount.”

Xena’s red lips curved upwards. “Okay, honey.”

Gabrielle tried not to imagine Xena calling her honey in more genuine circumstances. She failed. _Shut up,_ said her brain. “Well, on with the show!” she hissed, and they walked up to the restaurant.

A waiter, dressed in smart black, smiled at them in greeting. He saw their linked hands and asked, “Table for two?”

“Please.”

He showed them to a booth at the back of the restaurant where Gabrielle sat down, Xena following. The waiter gave them menus and asked if they’d like anything to drink. Xena suggested wine and Gabrielle agreed, although they couldn’t settle on a wine so they ordered a glass each. The waiter took their orders and told them he’d be back soon with their drinks.

Gabrielle scanned the menu before deciding on a Greek souvlaki. “What will you get, Xena?”

 “Salmon fillet.” Xena closed her menu with a snap.

“Did you even think about that?”

“I might’ve looked up the menu before we came,” Xena admitted with a sheepish grin.

Gabrielle shook her head. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

“I sure don’t.”

“Military efficiency, is it?”

“Might be.” Xena waggled her eyebrows.

After a moment’s silence, Gabrielle said, “You know what?”

“Not very well.”

Gabrielle growled. “Since we’re dressed up so nicely, we should take a photo.”

“If you want.” Xena grimaced.

“Ooh, not a photo person, are we?”

Xena shrugged. “Not really, no. But if you want to, we can. You look amazing.”

Gabrielle ducked her head. “Really?” She glanced back up at Xena, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“Yeah.”

Gabrielle smiled. “So do you.”

“Oh, no, really…”

“You know you’re beautiful, come off it,” Gabrielle scoffed.

This time, Xena ducked her head. “You really think so, Gabrielle?”

Gabrielle grinned. “You don’t strike me as the modest sort.”

“You wanna take that photo or not?”

Still grinning, Gabrielle got out her phone. “Selfie?”

Xena rolled her eyes. “Get it over with then.”

Gabrielle held out her arm and the two of them smiled for the camera. When she’d taken the photo, Gabrielle checked it and winced. “Maybe we should ask someone else to take it.”

“Him?” suggested Xena, nodding her head towards the waiter, who was returning to their booth.

He placed their two glasses of wine on the table. “Are you ready to order?” he asked.

“Yeah, can we please get the Greek souvlaki and the salmon fillet?” said Gabrielle.

“Do you want the souvlaki with lamb, or chicken?”

“Lamb.”

“So that’s one lamb souvlaki, and one salmon fillet?” The waiter wrote on his pad.

“That’s right.”

“Anything else, ladies?”

“Yeah, could you quickly take a photo for us?” Gabrielle held up her phone.

“Sure. Special occasion, is it? Anniversary, perhaps?”

“Um, yeah.” Xena pulled a quick smile.

“How long have you been together?”

“Six m-” Xena began.

“Years,” Gabrielle finished, kicking Xena under the table. “Six wonderful years.” She grabbed Xena’s hand and smiled at her in adoration.

The waiter took the phone. “Say cheese.”

Xena rolled her eyes but smiled along with Gabrielle, who was still holding her hand across the table.

“Beautiful,” said the waiter. “Now would you like something more romantic? Get closer maybe?”

By this time, other diners were looking to see what was going on. Gabrielle, for lack of any other ideas, leant right across the table, took Xena’s chin with her fingertips, and pressed her lips to Xena’s. The sound of a camera shutter indicated the waiter had taken a photo. Gabrielle sat back in her seat and took her phone back.

“Thank you,” she told the waiter.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back with your dishes in around 20 to 30 minutes.”

“Thanks.” Xena smiled at him. Once he’d gone, she turned to Gabrielle. “Did you just panic kiss me?”

“I just panic kissed you,” said Gabrielle, blinking fast. She looked at the photo on her phone. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Well, we look convincing in the photo. No-one here will suspect a thing.”

“That’s for sure.” Xena scratched her head.

* * *

Xena walked Gabrielle back to her cabin. They stopped outside while they continued their conversation and Gabrielle looked for her key card. Gabrielle unlocked the door and was about to say goodnight when she saw a waiter from the restaurant – not the one who’d served them, but still someone who’d seen them – walking down the hall, clearly off duty. She grabbed Xena’s arm and pulled her inside, somehow ending up pressing her against the back of the now closed door.

Xena stared at her. It was, after all, quite rude to manhandle someone you’d known less than 36 hours like that. “What the hell?”

“There’s someone from the restaurant walking down the hallway,” Gabrielle hissed, not sure why she was whispering. “If he saw us saying goodbye, it would ruin the charade.”

“Do you think he’s passed yet?”

“I’d give it another minute.” If she were honest, she thought he would’ve gone past them by now, but she was enjoying holding Xena up against a wall. Besides, she had to make sure the waiter had gone – it wouldn’t do for Xena to meet him in the corridor.

“When we call into port tomorrow,” said Xena, “do you want to go to the beach? It looks gorgeous.”

“I’d like that.” Gabrielle grinned. “I’m glad I met you on this cruise, you know, Xena. It’s nice to have a friend who doesn’t know all about my past.”

“I know what you mean.” Xena returned the smile. “Friend,” she added.

Gabrielle stood back, releasing Xena and opening the door. “He’s gone. See you tomorrow?”

“Bye.” Xena walked out of the cabin.

Gabrielle pretended to close the door, but instead watched as Xena strutted down the hallway in her heels, hips swaying. Once Xena had disappeared, Gabrielle shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh. 

* * *

Gabrielle walked onto the beach, wearing her bikini, sarong, and wide-brimmed hat. Squinting as she’d forgotten her sunglasses, she made her way to the lifesaving club, where she’d arranged to meet Xena. Xena waved.

“Fancy seeing you here,” said Xena.

“Of all the places,” Gabrielle drawled.

“You wanna walk down the beach?” Xena asked. “I’ve heard it’s more sheltered from the wind down that end, might be better for sunbathing.”

Gabrielle eyed first Xena’s already tanned skin and then her own sunburnt skin and shrugged, thinking sunbathing might not be necessary, but she agreed to the walk anyway – it would be nice to walk on steady ground.

“So, the cruise is half over; how’s your research going?” Xena asked as they kicked up sand.

“It’s going pretty well,” replied Gabrielle. “I’ve make a lot of notes and even done some brainstorming. I want to do a bit more planning before I start writing, but I’m not the outlining kind of writer, I prefer to make it up as I go, for the most part. If I know the beginning and ending, the middle will just write itself.” She showed the separate parts of a story with her hands.

“That’s good. I’m glad this cruise has been worthwhile for you.”

“What about you?” asked Gabrielle. “Has it been worthwhile for you?”

“Maybe.” Xena smiled.

“You’re still not going to tell me what you’re doing here, are you?” Gabrielle sighed.

“Nope.” Xena turned her head away, grinning.

“If you told me, maybe I could help…”

“You’re already helping.”

Gabrielle glanced sideways at Xena with a frown. “Do you have to be so mysterious all the time?”

“All part of my charm, Gabrielle.” Xena winked.

Gabrielle shook her head. Who was this woman who could enchant and annoy her at the same time? “You were right,” she said after a beat.

“I always am. But about what?”

“The beach. It _is_ gorgeous. The sand is so white, and look at the water!” The sea was pure blue. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Xena mused. “Beautiful.”

“Too many people though.”

“Mm,” agreed Xena. “It does kind of ruin the view.”

“Let’s sit down,” Gabrielle decided, as they were coming up to the end of the beach. She laid down her towel and sat.

Xena did the same, putting the edge of her towel on top of Gabrielle’s to join them. “Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Who are you, my mother?” Gabrielle retorted.

“No, but we did meet when I told you you were getting sunburnt,” Xena pointed out.

Gabrielle sighed, and got the bottle out of her beach bag.

“Allow me.” Xena snatched the sunscreen right out of Gabrielle’s hand.

“I’m perfectly capable of putting on my own sunscreen.” Gabrielle tried to grab it back.

Xena moved it out of reach. “I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Give it back!” Gabrielle laughed, rolling onto Xena’s towel.

Xena only held her arm out as far as possible. “Nope!”

Gabrielle, running out of options, straddled Xena’s hips and grabbed Xena’s arm. They both froze, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither spoke. Xena licked her lips. Self-control lost, Gabrielle lowered herself so that her full body was parallel with Xena’s, and kissed her.

Xena’s mouth fell open, inviting Gabrielle in, and she took the chance she’d been dying for, caressing Xena’s mouth with her own. Xena wrapped one arm around Gabrielle, massaging her back. Gabrielle gasped into the kiss, feeling herself moisten.

When someone wolf-whistled, they came up for air and Xena said, “I’ve been waiting for you to take a hint for two days now.”

Gabrielle’s jaw dropped in indignation and she slapped Xena’s arm. “I’ve been waiting for _you_ to take a hint. I panic kissed you, for god’s sake.”

“I suggested we pretend to be a couple, twice!”

“I pushed you against a wall and kept you there!”

“I invited you into my cabin having only just met you.”

“I called you sweetie.”

“I offered to cover you in sunscreen.”

“I held your hand before we were even at the restaurant.”

“Gah!” they both groaned.

“This is ridiculous,” Gabrielle declared.

“Are you going to let me put the sunscreen on you now?” Xena grinned.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Gabrielle’s eyes sparkled. “We go back to the ship. Specifically, to my cabin.”

“I like that idea.”

Gabrielle pressed a quick kiss on Xena’s lips and got up, grabbing her stuff. Her hat, which had fallen off in their tumble, lay in the sand. She picked it up, grimacing as she shook out the sand and put it back on her head. When she turned to Xena, she found Xena had done the same, and they set off back along the beach.

“Race you!” Xena started running, kicking up sand behind her.

“Oi!” Gabrielle moved her towel to the same hand which held her beach bag and, holding onto her hat, followed Xena up the beach, dodging beachgoers left and right.

* * *

They crashed into Gabrielle’s cabin, slamming the door behind them. Gabrielle dropped her things on the floor, taking off her hat and putting it on the table while Xena chucked her stuff somewhere and kicked off her shoes. They met in the middle of the room. Xena cupped Gabrielle’s cheek.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Gabrielle confessed. “I’ve known you for a few days. I don’t even know where you live or what you do. This is crazy.”

Xena stroked Gabrielle’s cheek with her thumb. “Never had a fling before? Or a one-night stand?”

“Not really. I’ve always known the person long enough to like them, be friends with them. I like you,” Gabrielle added, bringing her hand up to Xena’s and covering it.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know.” Gabrielle smiled. “It’s not that, Xena. I’m just confused about why I want this when I’ve never done it before.”

“Is it important?” Xena’s voice was gentle.

“Yes. But I have time to figure it out. And there are better things I could be doing right now. Like kissing you.”

Xena smiled, and she initiated the kiss this time, pressing her lips to Gabrielle’s and wrapping her arms around her. Gabrielle settled into the embrace, letting the sensation of pleasure wash over her. As they kissed, her hands moved to Xena’s breasts, something she’d been aching to do for the last couple of days.

“Touch me,” she whispered, so Xena did.

She didn’t know why, but it felt right, and how could she argue while Xena’s hands were on her?


End file.
